Just a dream or is it real?
by Sathana
Summary: A German Oneshot of KaixTala. Please read it an give me a review!


**Just a dream or is it real?**

**Pain and three wishes (only chapter)**

Ein rothaariger Junge ging mit gesenktem Kopf durch die Straßen der Stadt. Er war auf dem Weg nach Hause. Mit dem Fuß kickte er eine Coladose, die auf dem Bürgersteig lag, weg und diese flog mitten auf die Straße direkt vor ein Auto. Der Fahrer bremste scharf, hupte und zeigte dem Rotschopf einen Vogel. Diesen interessierte es nicht, denn mit seinen Gedanken war er gerade bei dem Mädchen, das ihn sitzen gelassen hatte.

Warum kam sie nicht zu unserem vereinbarten Treffpunkt? Hat sie es sich vielleicht anders überlegt und will nicht mit mir zusammen sein? … Was ist nur mit den Weibern los? Erst baggern sie einen an und dann lassen sie ihn einfach stehen! Mann, ich kann solche Gören einfach nicht ab! Ich kann schon Kais Gesicht vor mir sehen, wenn er erfährt, dass ich schon wieder keine Freundin gefunden habe. Der sollte sich lieber um seinen eigenen Kram kümmern! Grummel grummel

Eine Berührung an der Schulter ließ den Rothaarigen aus seinen Gedanken hochschrecken. Genervt drehte er sich zu der Person um, die es gewagt hatte ihn zu berühren. Hinter ihm stand ein etwas kleinerer Junge in seinem Alter mit graublauen Haaren und amaranten (dunkelroten) Augen. Die grauen Strähnen standen ihm teilweise vom Kopf ab und hingen ihm ins Gesicht. Freundlich sagte er zu dem genervt aussehenden Rotschopf: „Hallo, Tala! Wieso bist du denn allein unterwegs? Wolltest du dich nicht mit einem Mädchen treffen?"

Er erntete einen bösen Blick und ein gegrummeltes: „Ich hab sie sitzen lassen. Sie war mir zu blöd! Außerdem weiß ich nicht, was dich mein Liebesleben angehen sollte, Kai. Kümmer dich gefälligst um deinen eigenen Kram!"

„Na, du bist aber heute mal wieder freundlich zu mir. Woher habe ich denn das verdient? … Ich denke, dass du mir nur einen Bären aufbinden willst. Sie ist bestimmt nicht gekommen, habe ich Recht?"

Rumms Eine Faust landete in seinen Magen und Kai krümmte sich zusammen. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht sah er zu dem größeren Jungen auf. Dieser hatte den Kopf so gesenkt, dass seine Augen nicht zu sehen waren. Seine erhobene Faust war bereit noch ein weiteres Mal zuzuschlagen.

„Sag… das… nie… wieder, … Kai! Du… weißt… nicht… wovon… du… redest!", sagte Tala langsam und mit vor Zorn bebender Stimme. Dann drehte er sich um und ging allein weiter.

Der Graublauhaarige richtete sich wieder auf und ging seiner eigenen Wege. Bevor er sich jedoch umdrehte, streckte er Tala noch die Zunge raus, was dieser nicht sehen konnte, und murmelte: „Blöder Kerl! Weiß selber nicht wovon er faselt und macht kleinere fertig, nur weil sie die Wahrheit sagen." Er kicherte belustigt und musste sich sofort seinen Magen halten, der noch immer von dem Schlag wehtat. Dann drehte er sich um und ging in die entgegengesetzte Richtung von Tala, um einen möglichst großen Abstand zu ihm zu bekommen.

Der Rotschopf war in der Zwischenzeit an einem großen Brunnen angelangt, auf dessen Rand mehrere Paare saßen und knutschten. Er sah sie böse an und trottete weiter. Insgeheim wünschte er sich eine Freundin, die ihm jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablas und mit der er auch auf einem Brunnenrand sitzen konnte, um zu knutschen. Leise seufzte er und steckte die Hände in die Taschen seiner Jacke. Er hatte keine große Lust zur Abtei zurückzukehren, aber er hatte keine andere Wahl. Wohin sollte denn ein Waisenkind, wie er es war, schon gehen? Der einzige Platz und die einzige Familie für ihn befand sich in dieser verfluchten Abtei.

Wenigstens kann mich das Training von meinen Problemen ablenken. Wenn Kai nicht da ist werde ich wohl meine Wut am Sandsack auslassen müssen. … Der arme Sandsack! Kai würde sich besser eignen. Immer, wenn ich ihn verprügle, fühle ich mich danach wie neugeboren. … Hm, … vielleicht ist er ja schon in der Abtei! Ich sollte mich besser beeilen, sonst ist er noch weg, bevor ich ihn mir vorgeknöpft habe.

Gedacht, getan. Tala lief nun schneller und war bereits nach fünf Minuten im Trainingsraum der Abtei angelangt. Zu seinem Verdruss war der Graublauschopf nicht anwesend. Mit einem resignierten Seufzer begann er den Sandsack zu bearbeiten.

Kai saß derweil in einem kleinen Café und trank eine Tasse Tee. Er wollte dem wütenden Rotschopf nicht so schnell unter die Augen treten. Schließlich schmerzte ihn noch immer der gerade erst verheilte Arm, den der andere Junge ihm bei seiner letzten „Abreibung" gebrochen hatte.

Unwillkürlich massierte Kai sein Handgelenk und dachte an Tala.

Obwohl er so gewalttätig ist, mag ich ihn. Ob er es schon gemerkt hat? … Ich glaube nicht. Ansonsten müsste ich nicht dauernd als Sandsack zum Abbau seiner Aggressionen dienen. Warum eigentlich immer ich? Kann er sich nicht jemand anderen für seine Stressbewältigung suchen? Gefällt es ihm vielleicht mich dauernd zu verprügeln? … Früher war alles einfacher. Er war nicht so gewalttätig. Wir hatten sogar eine Menge Spaß zusammen. Ist Tala erst so, seit ich die Bladebreakers verlassen habe? Warum ist er nur zu mir so… so grausam? Ist es, weil ich ihn dauernd daran erinnere, dass er noch immer keine Freundin hat, obwohl er es schon seit zwei Jahren versucht an eine ranzukommen? Seufz Was mache ich nur falsch? Mache ich überhaupt etwas falsch? Ich hätte ihn so gerne zum Freund. Dieser Sturkopf lässt mich nur nicht! Hoffentlich ändert sich das bald. Ansonsten bin ich mal Mitglied der Blitzkrieg Boys gewesen!

Der Graublauschopf zerknüllte eine Serviette in der Hand und trank seinen Tee aus. Es war Zeit „nach Hause" zu gehen.

Tala lag auf seinem Bett und starrte die Decke an. Obwohl er es nicht zugeben wollte, machte er sich Sorgen um Kai, der noch immer nicht in der Abtei war. Viele Fragen durchschwirrten seinen Kopf und er machte sich für das Verschwinden des Graublauhaarigen verantwortlich.

Wie er da so lag bemerkte der Rotschopf, dass die Zimmertür einen Spalt breit geöffnet wurde. Zunächst konnte man noch nichts erkennen. Dann schob sich langsam und leise eine Gestalt in den Raum. Sie verharrte an der Tür und schloss diese leise. Tala stellte sich sofort schlafend, indem er die Augen schloss und ruhig und gleichmäßig atmete. Die Gestalt schlich im Raum herum und näherte sich dem Bett des Jungen. Es fiel dem Rotschopf schwer ruhig zu bleiben. Plötzlich spürte er eine leichte Berührung auf seinen Lippen. Bevor er realisieren konnte, was es war, war es auch schon verschwunden. Tala hörte noch ein paar Ausziehgeräusche. Dann war das Rascheln einer Decke zu vernehmen und dem Russen dämmerte so langsam aber sicher, was da gerade geschah.

Kai hat mich geküsst! Warum… warum hat er das getan? Ist er etwa schwul? … Ich könnte ihn morgen mal danach fragen. … Ach was! Er wird bestimmt darauf antworten: „Ich soll schwul sein? Sag mal, tickst du noch ganz richtig? Nur weil ich zur Zeit keine Freundin habe, soll ich schwul sein? Du bist echt das letzte, Tala! Lass mich mit deinen Spinnereien in Ruhe und trainiere lieber, sonst werden wir deinetwegen noch verlieren!"

Der Rothaarige lachte leise. So würde Kai garantiert reagieren.

Eine Weile lauschte Tala den gleichmäßigen Atemzügen seines Zimmergenossen. Schließlich schlief er tief und fest ein. Nicht einmal eine Herde Elefanten würde ihn so schnell wieder aufwecken können…

Die nächsten Tage musste Kai sehr oft dran glauben, denn Tala hatte ständig schlechte Laune. Manchmal kam es sogar vor, dass der Graublauhaarige mitten im Training ins Krankenzimmer geschafft werden musste und dort die ganze Nacht verbrachte. Das alles hielt Tala jedoch nicht davon ab ihn dauernd zu verprügeln und seine Aggressionen an ihm auszulassen. Den Sandsack hatte er schon auseinandergenommen und konnte deshalb nicht mehr darauf einschlagen. Nun würde er mit seinem Lieblingsspielzeug (Kai) so lange „spielen", bis es ebenfalls kaputt wäre.

Es war mal wieder ein solcher Tag, an dem der Rotschopf sich nicht zügeln konnte. Kai hatte schon eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung, ein Veilchen, mehrere blaue Flecken, einen gebrochenen Finger, ein verstauchtes Handgelenk und eine hässliche Schnittwunde an der Schläfe. Trotzdem hörte Tala nicht auf ihn zu bearbeiten. Der Graublauhaarige beschwerte sich auch nicht über die Behandlung.

Knack Mit einem lauten Geräusch brach das Nasenbein des kleineren Jungen und er stöhnte gequält auf. Zähflüssiges Blut rann aus seiner Nase und tropfte auf den Steinboden der Halle. Er lag auf dem Boden und war kaum noch in der Lage sich zu bewegen. Mit vorsichtigen Bewegungen versuchte Kai sich wieder in die Höhe zu stemmen. Ein Fußtritt in den Bauch und unter sein Kinn ließen ihn wieder zusammensacken.

Tala wollte gerade weitermachen, als eine weibliche Stimme gebieterisch rief: „HALT!"

Erstaunt drehte er sich um und sah ein kleines Mädchen mit blonden Haaren und fliederfarbenen Augen. Auf dem Rücken konnte er zwei weiße Schwingen erkennen. Die Kleine trug ein weißes Kleid und einen langen Stab in der Hand. Sie rief noch einmal: „HALT! Hör auf diesen armen Jungen zu schlagen! Das hat er nicht verdient!"

„Halt deine blöde Klappe, du Schnepfe!", zischte Tala genervt.

Das Mädchen blähte die Wangen auf und meinte entrüstet: „Eigentlich wollte ich dir und Kai jeweils drei Wünsche erfüllen, aber unter diesen Umständen…"

Sie ließ absichtlich den Satz unbeendet und wartete auf die Reaktion des Rothaarigen. Dieser grübelte und murmelte: „Entschuldigung!"

„Na also! Geht doch! Ich bin übrigens Raphaela und werde euch beiden drei Wünsche erfüllen. Ihr müsst mir nur sagen, was ihr wollt!"

„Kannst du jeden Wunsch erfüllen?", fragte Kai, der inzwischen wieder auf den Füßen stand.

Ernst nickte der Engel und Tala meinte: „Ich fang an!"

„Ja, ja!", kam es von ihr gelangweilt.

„Also… Ich wünsche mir, dass alle Menschen in dieser Stadt, mit Ausnahme von mir und Kai, weiblich sind!"

Raphaela runzelte die Stirn, sagte aber nichts. Sie schwang ihren Stab einmal im Kreis und sagte an Kai gewandt: „OK, du bist dran!"

Dieser überlegte eine Weile und meinte dann: „Ich wünsche mir einen Motorradhelm!"

Daraufhin wurde er von Tala angestarrt und dieser fragte dumm-dämlich: „Was willst du denn mit sowas?"

„Der ist dafür gedacht, dass mein Kopf geschützt ist, wenn du mich das nächste Mal verdreschen willst.", erwiderte der Gefragte.

Das Engelmädchen zuckte mit den Schultern, schnippte mit den Fingern und gab Kai einen Helm mit einem Phönix drauf. Dann wandte sie sich wieder Tala zu.

„Mein zweiter Wunsch. … Ich wünsche mir, dass alle Menschen dieses Landes, mit Ausnahme von mir und Kai, weiblich sind!"

Das Mädchen schwang ihren Stab zwei Mal im Kreis und sah Kai erwartungsvoll an.

„Da ich ja schon einen Motorradhelm habe, wünsche ich mir ein Motorrad dazu!"

Raphaela schippte doppelt mit den Fingern und vor dem Graublauhaarigen erschien eine extravagante Kawasaki. Der Junge machte große Augen und lächelte den Engel anerkennend und dankbar an. Tala pfiff leise, denn so eine Maschine hatte er schon immer gewollt.

Er entsann sich, dass er noch einen dritten Wunsch frei hatte. Diesen verbrauchte er, indem er sagte: „Ich wünsche mir, dass alle Menschen auf der Welt, Ausnahme von mir und Kai, weiblich sind!"

Die Blondhaarige seufzte, als hätte sie schon so etwas erwartet. Dann schwang sie ihren Stab drei Mal im Kreis und meinte: „So, das wär's. Wie lautet dein dritter Wunsch, Kai? Du hast bereits einen Helm und ein Motorrad. Wie wäre es mit den passenden Stiefeln dazu?"

„Nee, nee, lass mal stecken. Ich möchte etwas anderes."

„Und was wäre das?"

„Hm… Ich wünsche mir, dass Tala schwul ist!"

„WAS?", fragte ein empörter Tala. „Du wirst ihm diesen Wunsch doch nicht etwa erfüllen, oder, Raphaela?"

„Ach, Tala! Du weißt doch, dass ich keinen Wunsch ausschlagen darf." Sie schnippte drei Mal mit den Fingern und meinte leicht belustigt: „So, ihr zwei! Viel Spaß miteinander wünsche ich euch. Ich bin dann weg!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie genauso plötzlich, wie sie gekommen war.

Kai lächelte Tala an und dieser schrie so laut er konnte: „NNNNEEEEEEEIIIIIIIINNNNN!"

„NNNNEEEEEEEIIIIIIIINNNNN!"

Tala schreckte hoch. Er war nassgeschwitzt und sein Bettlaken war total verwühlt. Zitternd saß er noch eine Weile im Bett und versuchte in die Wirklichkeit zurück zu kommen.

Das war alles nur ein Alptraum! Solche Sachen passieren nicht im wirklichen Leben! Am besten, ich mache mir erst mal einen heißen Pfefferminztee. Das beruhigt die Nerven.

Noch immer zitternd stand der Rotschopf auf und ging in die Küche seiner kleinen Wohnung. Bereits in der Tür fiel ihm der Geruch nach frisch aufgebrühtem Pfefferminztee auf. Neugierig ging er zum Tisch und fand eine ganze Kanne voll des leckeren Gesöffs auf einer Wärmeplatte stehend dort vor. Gierig goss er sich eine Tasse ein und trank hastig davon. Prompt bekam er die Strafe für seine Tat, denn er verbrannte sich die Zunge.

Nachdem er sich diese mit einem Eiswürfel wieder abgekühlt hatte, ging er auf den Balkon und beobachtete ein wenig die Leute, die unten auf der Straße vorbei gingen. Er verharrte so eine ganze Weile und bewegte sich kaum.

Wer den Tee wohl gekocht hat! Soweit ich weiß, habe ich doch gar keine Freundin. Es wissen auch nicht viele Leute davon, dass ich am liebsten Pfefferminztee trinke. Mal sehen: Bryan, Ian, Spencer, Boris und … Kai! Nur sie wissen von meiner geheimen Vorliebe. Also,… wer von ihnen war hier in meiner Wohnung? . . . Ach, ist ja auch egal wer's war. Hauptsache der Tee ist heiß!

Vorsichtig blies er in die Tasse in seiner Hand, damit das Getränk ein wenig abkühlte. Dann trank er einen Schluck und starrte weiter auf die Straßen hinunter. Der Rotschopf bekam nicht einmal das Klacken eines Schlüssels in der Wohnungstür mit. Jemand öffnete diese und ging zielstrebig in die Küche. Dort stellte die Person etwas auf die Anrichte.

Tala, der noch immer nichts bemerkt hatte, erschrak, als sich zwei Arme von hinten um ihn legten. Beinahe hätte er die Tasse fallen gelassen.

„Du bist heute aber schreckhaft, Tala-kun. Hast du vielleicht einen Alptraum gehabt?"

Der Rotschopf erkannte die Stimme der Person, die ihn gerade umarmte. Mit geschlossenen Augen drehte er sich um und öffnete sie erst wieder, als er fremde Lippen auf seinen spürte. Er blickte in zwei amarante (dunkelrote) Augen. Diese gehörten einem etwas kleineren Jungen mit graublauen Haaren und blauen Streifen im Gesicht. Er lächelte süß und küsste den erschrockenen Russen ein weiteres Mal.

Dieser war auch über sich selbst überrascht, als er den Kuss erwiderte. Nach einer Weile lösten sie sich wieder voneinander, weil sie keine Luft mehr bekamen. Verwirrt fragte Tala den anderen Jungen: „Kai! Was machst du hier?"

Der Angesprochene zog eine Schnute und meinte: „Weißt du denn nicht mehr, dass wir vor einem Monat zusammengezogen sind? Wir wollten doch über unsere gemeinsame Zukunft nachdenken."

Der Rotschopf sah den Kleineren erst völlig perplex an. Dann erwiderte er: „Aber natürlich weiß ich das noch, Streifenhörnchen!" Er musste grinsen, als Kai rot anlief und versuchte seine blauen Streifen zu beseitigen, was allerdings nicht funktionierte.

„Ich hatte nur einen furchtbaren Traum und war noch ein wenig von der Rolle. Jetzt geht's mir besser."

Er wuschelte Kai durch die abstehenden Haare. Dieser versuchte dann sie wieder gerade zu richten, was ihm misslang. Tala einen bösen Blick schenkend ging er in die Küche, um den Kühlschrank einzuräumen. Der Rotschopf folgte ihm und half sogar dabei.

Nachdem das erledigt war, umarmte er Kai fest und küsste ihn zärtlich auf den Mund. Als er sich wieder von ihm löste, flüsterte er leise: „Ich liebe dich!"

„Ich dich auch!", erwiderte Kai in seinen Armen und die zwei Jungs versanken in einem weiteren leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

OWARI

Please give me a preview!


End file.
